


Пакеты со льдом

by JakeJensen, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, драбблы G-PG-13, старбакс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки — медбрат в школе Стива</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пакеты со льдом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ice Packs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986473) by [sleepylock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylock/pseuds/sleepylock). 



— Знаешь, — говорит Баки, когда Стив показывается на пороге медпункта, — ты здесь уже пятый раз за неделю.

Стив усаживается на стол для осмотра и улыбается ему.

— Может, я соскучился по твоему очарованию.

— Это уж точно, — фыркает Баки, поднимаясь из-за стола и подходя к Стиву, чтобы осмотреть фингал, наливающийся под его левым глазом. Он бурчит себе под нос, легко надавливает на синяк, и, мрачно посмотрев на Стива, нажимает сильнее, отчего тот вздрагивает.

— Ну и какое оправдание у тебя на этот раз? — спрашивает Баки, доставая пакет со льдом и прикладывая его к темнеющей коже.

Стив в основном предпочитает врать, а Баки делает вид, что верит, так что тот продолжает приходить к нему в кабинет. И это довольно странные отношения — Баки всегда чинит Стива и отправляет его восвояси, всегда зная, что Стив в любом случае завтра сюда вернется.

— Хм, — Стив на мгновение задумывается над вопросом. Наверное, придумывая очередную нелепость, чтобы рассмешить Баки. — Я подрался с дверью. 

Баки закатывает глаза.

— Ну конечно, придурок.

— Это правда, ты, зануда. 

— Или ты и в самом деле такой неуклюжий, или продолжаешь ввязываться в драки. А я знаю, что ты это делаешь, — отвечает Баки, убирая лед и осматривая синяк. Скорей всего, глаз опухнет и потом станет бордовым, но Баки думает, что Стив этого заслуживает, раз продолжает делать это с собой.

— Отругай меня, — говорит Стив.

Баки вздыхает.

— Возвращайся, когда я не буду хотеть надрать тебе зад, и тогда посмотрим.

— Так я все еще могу к тебе приходить, медсестричка? — смеется Стив.

— Ага, — откликается Баки, отдавая Стиву лед, — но тебе стоит взять это с собой. 

Баки смотрит, как Стив спрыгивает со стола и, придерживая упаковку со льдом у глаза, подходит к выходу.

— Сделай так, чтобы завтра я тебя не видел, — окликает его Баки, когда Стив открывает дверь. Он знает, что все же увидит его. Но если не увидит, то признается себе, что будет скучать. Баки ощущает так много разных… чувств, которые он еще не готов принять. Потому что знает, что когда сумеет это сделать, Стив станет чем-то большим, нежели простой занозой в заднице. 

— Ты слишком сильно соскучишься по мне, если я не приду, – с наглой ухмылкой через плечо заявляет Стив и уходит.

Баки встряхивает головой.

— Ага… К сожалению.  
▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ ▁ ▁

Пять лет спустя.

— Ты опять подрался с дверью? — хмыкает Баки, когда Стив возвращается в их крохотную квартирку в Бруклине с синяком под левым глазом.

Стив быстро целует Баки в подбородок и улыбается.

— Пакета со льдом не найдётся, медсестричка?


End file.
